CFA-44 Nosferatu
The CFA-44 Nosferatu (NATO: Fandance; Japanese: CFA-44 ノスフェラトゥ; Russian: КИБ-44 Носферату) is a fictional carrier-based multirole aircraft featured in Ace Combat 6: Fires of Liberation, Ace Combat: Assault Horizon and Ace Combat Infinity. =History= CFA-44 Fandance The Cold War and NRF Uprising (0015-0030) Under NATO designation "Fandance", the CFA-44 was developed on Non-management world 97th sometime in 1980's (0015) by an unknown manufacturer. First time spotted in USSR territory of Romania, it was believed to be a brand new Soviet fighter jet in similar class of their Su-27 Flanker; however its true nature and designers remained a mystery until 0070. After the collapse of Soviet Union in 1991 (0026), all production CFA-44s models disappeared without trace. During the NRF/Blatnoi uprising in 1995 (0030), the aircrafts were seen to continuously performing unauthorized flight over the Japanese islands of Hokkaido and Kyushu although it is unknown whether the NRF/Blatnoi were operating those aircrafts at that time. This event would forced Japan developing a next-generation fighter called ASF-X Shinden II. After Ulysses and Operation Eternal Liberation (0035-0054) At some time after the Ulysses Disaster, the Wernher and Noah Enterprises managed to acquire the surviving CFA-44 models from an unknown source which WNE would later include its blueprint into the AAA Plant production line. Some models would later be extensively modified into unmanned QFA-44. Both manned and unmanned variants were extensively used by the USEA Federation during Operation Eternal Liberation. QFA-44 Carmilla Butterfly Master The QFA-44 Carmilla, nicknamed the "Butterfly Master" by its adversaries was deployed in multiple fronts during Operation Eternal Liberation and managed to shot down numerous UNF aces throughout the war. August 10, 0054, the Butterfly Master engaged UNF's top ace squadron and a mercenary squadron above the city of Tokyo, in which the Carmilla managed to kill Ridgeback's squadron leader with help of its drone escorts but ultimately the Carmilla along with its drones were all shot down by a mercenary squadron pilot. This pilot would later encounter the Butterfly Master several times throughout the war before both him and the BM mysteriously disappeared by the end of the war. The Butterfly Master was never seen anymore on Non-management world 97th until at least 0065. Jewel Seed Incident During the end of the Jewel Seed Incident in 2030 (0065), the TSAB - especially Arthra crews made first contact with QFA-44 Carmilla in which it shown itself capable of traveling and even fighting in the Dimensional Sea by indiscriminately shooting at the Arthra during their journey on its way back from the Garden of Time. Because the Arthra lacked of proper point-defense measures, it's forced to warp out somewhere on Earth so that and the others can engage them. Fortunately, they managed to dispatch the Carmilla and its drones without injuries despite the Carmilla itself was equipped mass-based weapons and non-magic based laser for the drones. In Strangereal From the information and evidences gathered by TSAB, the Carmilla and its drones saw some actions during the Belkan War - which may strongly imply that the aircraft operator wasn't from Non-management world 97th and may be an another world design considering how unusually advanced they are. By 0070, they also received report that the nation of Estovakia was currently performing flight testing of the manned version of the aircraft, codenamed "Nosferatu". Category:Crossover Category:Project Wings Category:Technology